Sailor Moon E: Elemental
by FireballHime
Summary: Coming from a solar system far away, 7 Senshi are determined to set things right from the past, defeat the evil, and rebuild their shattered worlds before another one is destroyed. This story is on Hiatus!
1. Ch 1 Awakening of the Water Senshi

((Author's Note: Please read and review my story. And as always, all Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko-sama.the Element Senshi, Morganite, Danae, Lazulite, and Sailor Hydra belong to me. ^^))  
  
It was a beautiful, summer day in Juuban-ku. The sky was a pristine blue with small cotton-like clouds floating by. A bus rumbled down the road, flying past a royal blue haired girl walking quietly in the same direction carrying a small brown backpack in her hands. The figure let out a soft sigh as she walked along to Juuban High School.  
  
"I feel like such a sore thumb." Mizuko mumbled, scuffing at the ground with her feet. Granted she had only moved here from Hokkaido a few weeks ago, she still felt like a sore thumb, the new girl. The sounds of other people already at Juuban floated to her ears, causing her to lift her head. Some people were at the front, talking or some were walking inside the doors. Mizuko trudged up the front walk, before a light, musical voice called out to her from behind.  
  
"Mizuko-chan! Wait up!" The voice yelled out, and Mizuko turned around and found that it was her fellow classmate, Tsukino Usagi.  
  
"Ohayoo, Usagi-chan! Glad to see you made it on time." Mizuko smiled, letting out a small giggle. Usagi sighed, shaking her head a bit.  
  
"I can't believe I got up early too. Maybe it's a sign or something." Usagi told her as they strolled into the building, heading for their first class, math. They each walked inside the classroom and took their seats, waiting for the sensei to arrive. More kids filed in, talking with a friend or just coming in by themselves. The sensei walked in shortly after, carrying his briefcase tightly. The class gathered itself once and greeted the sensei warmly.  
  
"Ohayoo goazimasu (Good morning), Ryo-sensei." The class chimed in happily. Ryo-sensei smiled warmly and motioned for his class to sit down so they could begin.  
  
"Ah class, before we begin, we have a new student joining us today." Ryo motioned to the doorway, and a slender figure walked through, her burnt orange hair shining in the classroom light, swinging as a long braid behind her head. She stood by the sensei, a bright smile on her face. The males in the class nudged each other, smiling. "This is Furuya Ryuko-san, from Hokkaido." Ryo told them. Ryuko bowed before the class.  
  
"Ohayoo minna-san. It's nice to meet you all." Ryuko said, grinning to her classmates. The sensei smiled and motioned Ryuko to a seat behind Mizuko. She walked gracefully to her seat and sat down, just as the sensei started class. Mizuko waited until his back was turned before swiveling in her seat to talk to the new girl. Her blue eyes widened as she met eyes with the other girl. She gave off a sense of.of something old, or ancient. Mizuko shook her head clear and whispered to this new girl.  
  
"Ohayoo Furuya-san! I'm Hateshinaiyo Mizuko-san. So your from Hokkaido, ne? What's it like there?" Mizuko whispered excitedly. Ryuko smiled, only bowing her head before raising her head, her teal eyes looking over Mizuko's shoulder. Mizuko turned around and found herself looking into the eyes of her sensei.  
  
"Hateshinaiyo-san, no talking during class. Please, go stand out in the hall." Ryo told her, and some of the class erupted into a quiet murmur of giggles and whispers. Mizuko rose from her seat and walked up the aisle and then out the classroom door, picking up the buckets of water in her hands.  
  
"This sucks." Mizuko whispered, adjusting the buckets in her hands. What was worse was she was the only one out in the hallway. A few minutes later, the door opened and one of her classmates stuck her head out of the classroom door.  
  
"You can come back in now, Hateshinaiyo-san." The classmate said, then disappeared back inside. Mizuko sighed in relief and set down the buckets, walking back inside the classroom, seating herself back in her desk. The sensei finished the class a few minutes later, giving them homework, much to the class' dismay. Mizuko gathered her things and put them in her backpack. Usagi bounded up besides her, holding her backpack behind her.  
  
"Gomen that you got in trouble Mizuko-chan." Usagi whispered, watching Mizuko intently. Mizuko picked up her backpack and walked out with Usagi, turning her head to answer her.  
  
"It's ok, Usagi. I just wanted to be friendly to that girl on her first day here, so maybe she'd at least have one friend in school." Mizuko replied, letting out a sigh.  
  
"I understand. Maybe you'll see here again today?" Usagi said in comfort, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hai, I hope so Usagi." Mizuko sighed, before parting ways with her friend until later on at lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuko walked into the area where the other students were gathering for lunch. She had her bento box in hand, her teal eyes with the strange pupils glancing around, searching for that girl with the royal blue hair and the eyes like the beautiful cloudless summer sky.just like.that girl. Ryuko sighed painfully, the memories still so fresh in her mind. She turned away from the lunchroom, not finding the blue haired one and went to look elsewhere, but stopped when she spotted a blond haired girl and one with blue hair swaying freely behind her round the corner and head in her direction.  
  
"So, I heard that Ryu-kun has a crush on you and that he wants to ask you for a date." Makoto gently asked, a bright smile on her face. Mizuko ducked her head and blushed, opening her mouth to answer but didn't get a chance to. That girl Ryuko from her last class came up to them.  
  
"Furuya-san! Nice to see you!" Mizuko happily said, avoiding the previous question. Dora bowed her head at them, flashing a gentle smile. Minako stared at this girl hard, getting some sort of vibe from her but she was unable to tell if it was good or bad. She jabbed Mizuko in the side and gave her a look. Mizuko rubbed her side and gestured to the group around her. "These are my friends Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, and Aino Minako."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Ryuko said, nodding her head before continuing. "Why don't we eat outside today? It will give us more of a chance to talk." She finished. Everyone seemed to enjoy this idea, so they all filed past the lunchroom to the outside world out in the front of the school. Some kids had already gathered out there, taking places by the stairs or on the grass.  
  
"Over there! Under that shady tree!" Usagi piped up, pointing to a large oak tree to the left. The group headed in that direction quickly before anyone else snagged this spot. They all sat down underneath and set their bento boxes in front of them.  
  
"So why did you move here from Hokkaido, Furuya-san?" Mizuko asked, eyeing the older girl next to her.  
  
"A change of scenery, my family decided." Ryuko told them, putting a dumpling in her mouth. "But I like where we moved now. It seems a lot nicer than our last place." She finished, glancing at the group afterwards. They seemed satisfied with that answer and continued on eating.  
  
"I moved here a few weeks ago and I still feel like the new girl, so I know how you feel Furuya-san." Mizuko said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Onegai (Please), Mizuko-san, call me Ryuko." Ryuko asked kindly. Mizuko nodded, heeding her request.  
  
"Ooi (Hey), Mizuko-chan, didn't 3 other students move to the city at the same time you did?" Makoto questioned. Mizuko's eyes widened and she answered back to her.  
  
"Hai, Mako-chan, that's true. I heard about it from some other students." She said.  
  
"Haven't you met them yet?" Ami asked. Mizuko shook her head in response.  
  
"Iie, I haven't. I've seen them around though." Mizuko added, closing up her bento box, a deep sigh following afterwards.  
  
A pair of eyes silently watched from a nearby bush, watching Mizuko with interest and wonder before ducking back into the bush for now.  
  
The bell rang then, signifying the end of the lunch period and time to return to class. All the students rose from the grassy lawn hesitantly and filed into the school again. When the last of the students had gone in, the figure from the bushes dashed out staring at the closing door then out to the lawn where that girl had been sitting..and noticed a large brown bag lying there. The figure dashed over and climbed inside the bag, just as its owner came rushing out again, grabbing onto the handle and running off with it, unaware of the 'stowaway' inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizuko walked home from school later that day, having passed up the chance to join the others. Only Ami-chan accompanied here home this night, which she was glad for because it sometimes got lonely walking by herself.  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan for walking with me." Mizuko whispered, a grateful smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mizuko-chan. I figure it would give us a chance to talk more." Ami replied, adjusting her school bag in her hands. Mizuko laughed softly, trying to drum up something to talk about as they took a shortcut through Ichinohashi Park.  
  
"You haven't met those three girls either, have you?" Mizuko asked, stopping in the middle of the park.  
  
"Iie (No), I haven't. Gomen (Sorry) Mizuko-chan. I'll try and find out what I can tomorrow. I find it rather odd that 4 students transferred in on one day, not saying that you're odd or anything Mizuko-chan." Ami quickly said, a blush crossing her face. But the smile disappeared as she glanced at Mizuko, who had been looking around strangely. "Daijoubu ka?" (Are you alright?) She asked.  
  
"The breeze, its stopped. Everything is so quiet now." Mizuko whispered, turning in all directions. Ami stopped too, taking in her surroundings. It was as she said, not even the crickets were chirping. Ami slowly reached for her henshin pen, a horrible feeling washing through her.  
  
'Not here. Not in this place.' Ami said silently, her fingers grasping onto her pen, ready to transform if need be. But she did not get a chance, for a loud explosion sounded at their feet, tossing them apart violently. A peal of laughter, rang through the park.  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the park alone ladies. It's very dangerous." The voice sneered, hovering in the air, looking from one girl to the other. It floated over to Ami and glared down at her through dark pink eyes before curling her finger at Ami's body lifting her into the air, totally ignoring Mizuko for now. "Hmm, let's see if you have what I'm looking for." She growled, a pinkish aura surrounding her hand. She dove her hand into the chest of Ami, moving her hand around as if searching for something. Ami's painful screams rang through the park, reaching the ears of Mizuko who was stirring to her feet. Her sky blue eyes widened and she dashed forward with her school bag in hand, preparing to hurl it at this lady.  
  
"No! Leave her alone, you creep!" Mizuko yelled out, rearing back with her hand, ready to throw her school bag. The lady turned her head, focusing her pink eyes on Mizuko. She took her free hand and lashed it out at Mizuko, sending an invisible blast of energy at her. It hit Mizuko hard and sent her flying backwards, landing at the base of a large cherry blossom tree. Her bookbag was still clutched in her hand but it had fell open and the 'stowaway' padded out, a blue wand in her mouth. She dropped it on the ground and cleared her throat.  
  
"Mizuko, wake up." The small figure commanded, watching the top of Mizuko's head. Mizuko groaned and struggled to lift her head and face the owner of the voice. She gasped when she met with a pair of green eyes that belonged to a cat.  
  
"You can talk?" Mizuko questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the feline. The cat sweatdropped and shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Hai (Yes), but there is no time to explain. Just take this pen here, and then you must save your friend Ami!" The feline commanded, pushing the light blue pen forward with her paw. Mizuko grabbed onto it and was instantly filled with energy. A blue aura surrounded Mizuko's body as she stood up slowly. The feline's eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched this girl be surrounded by this blue light.  
  
'Finally, I've found her.' She thought silently, then her eyes beheld an incredible sight. The aura around her dissipated and upon her forehead appeared a strange sign, which looked like a blue circle with a bar through it. The sigil glowed brighter then seemed to shatter and disappear all together. Mizuko took the pen in her hand and raised it to the sky, shouting the words that were coming to her lips.  
  
"Water Elemental Power, Make Up!" She called out, her clothes melting away as bands of water and ice burst from the tip of the pen, wrapping around her body. More bands came out as she widens her stance, the bands coiling around her legs. Finally, three more bands wrap around her waist, neck and forehead. She crosses her arms over her chest as the bands swirl faster around her. They shatter, forming her fuku as she uncrosses her arms, keeping them out to the side before dropping them, wrapping them around her waist and standing there in a pose.  
  
"Ah, now this is quite beautiful, just what I'm looking for." The pink haired woman sneered, holding a glowing blue crystal before her face, letting Ami's cold body drop to the ground.  
  
"Hey you!" Sailor Water shouted, standing a few feet away from her. This woman turned around, an angry look on her face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She screamed, pink eyes flaring.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, lady. How dare you hurt an innocent girl in this place! I stand for peace and justice! I am Sailor Water, prepare to be washed away!" Water proudly introduced, pointing a finger at the woman.  
  
"Oh please. I don't have time for you. I'm taking this pretty crystal back to her in one piece and if I have to destroy you first then I'll do it!" She shouted, and used her free hand to launch a blast of pink energy at Water.  
  
"Abuni!" (Stop) The green eyed feline cried out. Water's sky blue eyes grew wide and she dived to the side just in time for there energy come whizzing past and struck a tree behind her, leaving a burned gaping hole in the trunk.  
  
"Ha! You missed!" Sailor Water grinned as she looked up, but the pink haired woman was gone. She stood up and glanced around, moving towards Ami's body, hoping she was ok. "Ami." Water whispered, kneeling by her. A figure silently appeared behind Water as she mourned for her fallen friend, forming pink energy in her free hand.  
  
"Sayonnara." (Good bye) She whispered, loud enough for Water to hear. Sailor Water turned her head, then her whole body to shield Ami from this crazy lady. Then a flash of sky blue came across her vision, sinking its teeth into the free arm of the woman.  
  
"Itai! (Ouch, ow) Baka(fool, silly) neko! (cat)" She shrieked, shaking off the cat and, not knowing, dropped the crystal she was holding. Water scooped it up and cradled it in her arms, keeping it from this lady.  
  
"Urr, you fool! I'm out of here. You've ruined everything. My youma will get rid of you then. Remember the name, Morganite. You'll be hearing it again." Morganite sneered and threw a pink ball at the nearest tree she could find before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. It rumbled and shook, the branches splitting and forming arms and the roots forming spidery legs.  
  
"Oh no, not another one!" Water said, eyes widening as she held tightly to Ami's crystal. The tree rumbled towards Sailor Water, it's red eyes locked on her and the crystal in her hand. She put the crystal away in her sub- space pocket, before standing up to face this monster. The tree shook and fired off several leaves, razor sharp, at Water. She held out her right hand towards the incoming leaves, words forming on her lips.  
  
"Water Cold Beam!" Water called out, the blue bracelet on her right wrist began to swirl around it, turning into a giant blur. The bracelet generated a beam of frozen water that splashed against the leaves, freezing them solid. They dropped to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. The tree roared in annoyance and skittered towards her, lashing out with its long branches. Water screamed and dove out of the way but the tree was faster and grabbed Sailor Water by her booted feet and dangled the Senshi upside down before it.  
  
"Let me down you overgrown tree!" Water yelled at it. The tree growled at her and opened its mouth wide, a brown tongue snaking out. Water widened her eyes and reached out with her right hand, grabbing onto its tongue and pulling it taught before letting it go. It snapped back, hitting the monster before sliding back into the gaping mouth. Before it had a chance to do anything else, Water stuck out her hand again, fingers spread. "Water Cold Beam!" She shouted, the bracelet on her wrist beginning to blur, then a frozen beam of water shot out, splashing against the tree, instantly turning it to ice. A few seconds passed, then drk. Blue cracks started to run up the length of the tree then in one loud moment, it exploded in a cloud of ice shards. Sailor Water dropped to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Excellent job, Sailor Water. You were great." The green eyed feline commented, smiling up at the standing Sailor Water.  
  
"Arigato." (Thank you) Water began, pulling out the blue crystal that belonged to Ami from her sub-space pocket. "But, I have one question. Who are you?" She finished, walking with the feline to Ami's body.  
  
"I am Starshine, guardian to the Senshi of the Water Element, which is you. I hid in your school bag earlier, to see if you were the one I was searching for. Now I am positive you are." Starshine said with a giggle.  
  
"Hmm, well Starshine, it's time to return this to Ami and get on home." Sailor Water stated and bent down, placing the crystal over Ami's chest. It glowed bright and sunk back into Ami's chest. Water pressed a finger to her front bow and detransformed, just as Ami opened her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, Mizuko-chan, are you..alright?" Where's the lady?" Ami quickly asked.  
  
"She's gone. A Sailor Senshi came and chased her away." Mizuko said with a smile. Ami blinked at Mizuko as she sat up, giving her a weird look.  
  
'Sailor Moon? No, it couldn't have been.so who was it?' Ami thought, then shook her head clear.  
  
"We should be getting home now Ami." Mizuko said, interrupting Ami's train of thought as she picked up her schoolbag and placed her newly found guardian on her shoulder. Ami got up shortly after and followed Mizuko out of the park, still wondering who the mysterious Senshi was who saved her.  
  
Extras~  
  
Hateshinaiyo Mizuko - Everlasting Water Child Furuya Ryuko - Dragon of the Old Valley 


	2. Ch 2 Reignite The Sacred Flame

Ch. 2 – Reignite the Sacred Flame  
  
"So, you failed to retrieve the crystal?" Danae sneered, her slender hands gripping onto the arms of her throne tightly. Morganite winced as she bowed her head before her.  
  
"Yes, m'lady. I did not get the crystal from my target. A Sailor Senshi and her guardian stole the crystal away and destroyed my tree youma." Morganite told her, raising her head to look at Danae.  
  
"Hmph. Foolish Sailor Senshi. I cannot believe you let a Sailor Senshi stop your quest." Danae growled, her amber colored eyes flaring in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danae-sama. It will not happen again." Morganite quickly said, bowing her head.  
  
"Let's hope not, for your sake Morganite." Danae answered back, producing an illusionary image of a brown haired woman working diligently at a manga store. "This is your target. Go get her crystal, and do not screw this up."  
  
Morganite nodded and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.   
  
"So you're saying another Senshi came to save you last night?" Rei questioned, staring at Ami over the rim of her glass.  
  
"Yes, Rei. I had thought at first that it was Sailor Moon here, or another one of you but I got the feeling that it wasn't. I'm just glad that Mizuko got out alright." Ami said, letting out a small sigh.  
  
"Do you think it could be Mizuko that saved you?" Maybe she was the Senshi that saved you." Minako noted, leaning back against the cushioned seat.  
  
"No I don't think it was." Ami answered, a sad look on her face.  
  
"Then if we have an unknown Senshi running around, plus an evil lady attacking the innocent, we need to be alert and looking for clues, ne?" Makoto said, eyeing the other girls at the table. They all nodded and rose from the table, walking out the door.   
  
Mizuko yawned, leaning her head back against the window of the bus she was riding on. Today, she was headed down to the Harajuku district to shop. There were a few sales down there that she didn't want to miss. On her back was a bag that hooked around the front, but inside was her guardian Starshine who had insisted on coming along. She popped her head out of the small opening letting out a small mew. Mizuko turned her head and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey, Starshine. You alright?" Minako asked quietly, so no one would hear.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just trying to get a bit of air, if you don't mind." Starshine answered back, staring at her intently.  
  
"I don't mind at all." Mizuko said with a wink. The bus came to a sudden halt, jolting them both to attention. The door at the front opened and a girl sporting thick, wavy, waist length brick red hair got on, slipping a yen coin into the box and walking past the driver, sitting besides Mizuko quietly.  
  
"Cute kitty." The girl stated suddenly, and Mizuko looked at her then at Starshine who let out a soft meow.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Her name is Starshine." Mizuko said, laughing softly.  
  
"Hmm, and what's yours, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl questioned, scratching Starshine under her chin.  
  
"Hateshinaiyo Mizuko. And you?" Mizuko asked.  
  
"I'm Nozomiyo Seika." Seika responded, her deep gold eyes flashing brightly. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, revealing crystal flame shaped earrings.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Nozomiyo-san. I've see you around school a few times." Mizuko said, tilting her head to the left. Seika nodded slowly, briefly looking off into the distance before turning her attention back to Mizuko.  
  
"Yeah, it was hard that first week in school. I hated being the new girl so much." Seika whispered, crossing her legs at the ankle.  
  
"I know what you mean. I hated it too, but things got better as the weeks progressed and I made some nice friends." Mizuko told her, offering her a sympathetic smile. Seika's eyes crinkled at the edges, happy that someone understood her situation. The bus slowed to a stop, catching the two girls' attention. Some people were getting on but they had also arrived at Harajuku.  
  
"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later maybe, ok?" Mizuko said with a smile, bowing politely.  
  
"Um, I am getting off here too Hateshinaiyo-san." Seika said, quirking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Shopping here?" Mizuko quietly asked, taking a shot in the dark. Maybe she lived here, for all she knew.  
  
"Yes, I was heading to the manga shop to see if they have any of my favorite manga in." Seika responded, her golden eyes lighting up happily.  
  
"Then I'll join you. If that's alright." Mizuko added on, and Seika nodded, giving the ok and with that, the two girls headed off of the bus and into the noisy bustle of Harajuku. People brushed past them, heading to their own destinations.  
  
"Let's see, oh, this way." Seika called out, pointing to her left and leading Mizuko in that direction. The stores passed by them in a slow blur, and a store called 'Condommania' made Mizuko blush beet red, her thoughts briefly flickering to the boy Ryu who had a crush on her.  
  
"Here we are!" Seika finally announced, breaking Mizuko's train of thought abruptly. Mizuko looked up and carefully read the sign above the entrance.  
  
"Manga Mania...?" Mizuko whispered and followed Seika inside the store. There were shelves stocked with any sort of manga you could imagine. She spotted her favorite manga at the end of one shelf as she walked by, Sailor Moon. She reached over and pulled out one of the volumes from the shelf. It was Vol. 18, the last volume in the series...and the only volume she did not own. With a smile on her face, Mizuko turned on her heels to go find Seika.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this place, Mizuko." Starshine whispered lowly, her green eyes darting about.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Mizuko whispered back, catching sight of Seika as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Yes, just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Starshine answered back then ducked into the bag once more before attention was drawn to a sky blue cat hanging out of a bag. Mizuko walked over to Seika and looked down at the manga she was so engrossed in.  
  
"What's this one called?"  
  
"Peach Girl, Mizuko. It's really good." Seika replied, flashing a smile before she caught sight of the manga in Mizuko's hand. "Ah, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I love that one, too. I believe I have every volume of that." She said, her pointer finger gracing over the figures on the front. "I would read these and imagine like I was there, fighting those battles." Her amber eyes softened, glazed over as she thought of days past, buried in her manga, her imagination filled with the action going on throughout the pages. Seika shook her head and grinned over at Mizuko.  
  
"Should we go? Maybe we can get something to eat afterwards. I know of a good sushi place down here." Mizuko offered. Seika nodded and followed Mizuko to the front counter so that they could purchase their things and go eat. Mizuko let Seika go first, out of respect and she stood behind her, gazing around the store. She thought she spotted a flash of pink in the back room behind the counter, but she shook her head and waited for Seika to finish. When she did, Mizuko stepped up and placed her manga on the counter, bidding a friendly hello to the woman behind the counter.  
  
And that's when the lights all went out.  
  
The patrons that were in there screamed, trying to find the exit in the dark. Mizuko dropped to the floor and immediately reached out for Seika, at least where she thought she was.  
  
"Seika? Where are you?" Mizuko called out, and then felt a hand on hers.  
  
"Right here, Mizuko. What's going on?" Seika worriedly asked, trying to read Mizuko's face in the dark. It was as if the shadows themselves blanketed out all the light coming in. Then Seika saw small sparks flash in the dark like miniature novas in space. A feminine laughter rang out, more sparks exploding.  
  
'I know that laugh anywhere...Morganite. I should have known.' Mizuko thought and stood up, her fists clenched tightly. She removed her bag and set it on the floor. "Watch my bag and Starshine for me. I'm going to find out who's doing this." She said carefully, one hand already reaching for her henshin pen.  
  
"Yes, but be careful!" Seika chirped and grabbed onto the bag tight. The top flew open and she felt fur brush her hand. Starshine peeked out but only saw darkness, and felt the presence of evil. She could sense Seika right next to her, but also could feel something else.  
  
'A strange energy is about this girl.' Starshine thought.  
  
"Water Elemental Power, Make Up!" A voice cut through the darkness, piercing the silence with her call. Flashes of blue of all shades showed, then a 'shattering' was heard. Seika blinked, a lump rising to her throat.  
  
"It's a...Sailor Senshi? No way..." Seika thought, her eyes searching the darkness for the Senshi who was coming to their rescue. It was like her dreams were coming true, but she wasn't a part of all of it. Then she saw a blue light appear again. It shined brightly and banished away all of the darkness in the room.  
  
"Don't you ever learn Morganite?" Sailorwater called out, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's time you learn a lesson. I am Sailorwater, and in the name of my element, you will be washed away!" She finished, smirking at her. Morganite laughed, her voice ringing through the store. It got louder as each second passed until it stopped all together. Water uncovered her ears and noticed that Morganite was gone.  
  
"Sailorwater!" Starshine called out, running up to her. "She took Seika!" Her expression was serious. Sailorwater frowned, clenching her fists together, then she tilted her head up to the ceiling as if listening to something invisible.  
  
'Your little friend is with me on the roof. If you want her back, then come up here and get her.' Morganite sneered in her head.  
  
"Seika.." Sailorwater whispered and dashed around the counter, heading for the back door with Starshine on her heels. She burst out of the back door, and whipped her head around looking for a ladder to the roof. She found it close to the door, so she ran over to it, grabbing Starshine in one hand and climbing with the other as quickly as possible.  
  
Seika cowered at the edge of the roof, watching the pink haired lady known as Morganite advance towards her, a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Seika screamed, holding her hand out to Morganite, trying to keep her at bay.  
  
"I don't think so, little girl." Morganite said, reaching a glowing hand to Seika.  
  
"Not so fast, Morganite!" Water shouted from behind her, throwing out her arm, preparing to attack. Morganite withdrew her hand and turned around to face the Senshi of Water.  
  
"Do you like following me around?" Morganite sneered, pulling a manga out of thin air and threw it to the center of the rooftop.  
  
"No I just follow the scent of your evil ways!" Water shot back, lowering her arm. Morganite shook her head and threw a pink ball at the manga.  
  
"Rise up, Book Binder! Destroy this Senshi!" Morganite commanded. From the manga, rose a youma with a blue head and feet, the pages flapping wildly. Without warning it blasted Sailorwater with razor sharp paper. Water screamed and held up her hand, the bracelet on her wrist whirring like mad, becoming a blue blur.  
  
"Water Cold Beam!" She chanted, a frozen beam of blue water flying out at the incoming paper that was headed her way. It splashed on the paper, freezing it solid. They fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. She looked beyond Book Binder and noticed that Morganite was gone, plus Seika was no where to be found.  
  
"Help, please, help me!" A voice called out. Water looked around frantically for the sound. She spotted behind the youma, a pair of slender hands were grasping at the roof's edge. By her hands was a glowing stone, a crystal Water deducted. She advanced forward, attempting to get to Seika before the youma did. The youma jumped into the air and opened its pages, firing sharp pages at Sailorwater. They stuck in the ground all around Sailorwater, trapping her in.  
  
Seika struggled to get up from the position she was in, trying to get back on the roof so she could help that Senshi. But it was so hard to pull herself up. Her arms were getting tired. She felt like letting go and falling to the cold hard ground. Seika let out a sigh, lowering her head. But a few seconds later, she picked her head up, a burning feeling in her stomach and strangely on her forehead.  
  
'I've got to get up. I have to help her. I can't let her down!" Seika screamed in her mind and grabbed tight to the edge, pulling herself up with all her strength. She stood up on the roof top, deep gold eyes blazing. She called forth that inner strength again, and a red aura flared around her for a few seconds then it pooled in front of her to form a maroon colored wand topped off by a circle with a dot in the center. Seika instinctively reached for it and held it up in the air.  
  
"Fire Elemental Power, Make Up!" She shouted, and held the pen as high in the air as she could, then lowers it to her chest, holding it tight as tendrils of flame curled out and wrapped around her body, forming her bodysuit, front bow, and collar. Then she swiped it along her legs, forming her boots. Finally, her pen disappeared, the flames that came from it form her back bow, gloves and tiara. She posed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey!" Sailorfire yelled, stalking towards Book Binder. Words were forming on her lips but she pushed it down and tapped on the youma's shoulder. It turned around and gawked at Sailorfire. "Picking on someone smaller than you eh? Tsk tsk. I won't let it happen anymore. In the name of my element, you shall be burnt! Sailorfire is your opponent!"  
  
"Foolish girl.." Book Binder sneered, lunging for Sailorfire, but only caught air. It turned around, preparing to attack but it found that Fire had the upper hand. She raised her arms above her head and began to spin, creating a maroon colored ball in her hands, flames dancing inside of it. She stopped spinning, the flaming ball still in her hands.  
  
"Fire Beam Flash!" Fire shouted, throwing the sphere at the target. It turned into a flaming maroon beam that flew towards the youma quickly, hitting it and catching it aflame. Sailorfire stood there and watched the youma turn to black ash before she relaxed and finally got a grip on things. She looked down at her hands, then at the rest of her. 'No way, is this really real?' She thought, blinking her eyes in confusion.  
  
"Yes, it's true. You are an Element Senshi, born to protect this world and your Element, Sailorfire." Starshine said, sitting back on her haunches. Sailorwater grinned and walked over to the glowing crystal, picking it up carefully in her gloved hands.  
  
"Time to return this." Water whispered and plodded over to the ladder and climbed down it, followed by Fire and Starshine, who was clinging to her shoulder.  
  
"So how many of us are there left to find?" Fire asked, giggling quietly as they landed on the ground. "Sorry if I sound like an idiot, this is all just a little too much."  
  
"It's ok." Water said with a smile. "I think there's two more, if I remember correctly. Wind and Earth are the only one's left, I'm sure." Water responded, opening the back door and heading inside.  
  
"Let's hope we find them soon. I would like to meet them." Fire noted, following her other teammate inside the building to the woman who was lying in the backroom unconscious. Water kneeled down besides the body and waved her hands out, sending the crystal back into the body of its owner. It shined and sunk back into her chest. She moaned and stirred, opening her dark eyes at the blurry faces of Water and Fire, who both smiled then seemed to disappear before her eyes. The two girls, now detransformed, stood by the bus stop, waiting for the next bus to arrive.  
  
All was quiet before a panicked look came over Mizuko's face as she realized something.  
  
"Eek! I forgot my bag!" She ran into the building again and grabbed her bag, hoisting it around herself securely before running back out again to join Starshine and Seika just as the bus pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Oh here, you two." Starshine spoke quickly, dropping something at their feet before being scooped up by Mizuko and put in the bag on Mizuko's back. Both Seika and Mizuko picked up the wrist watches that were left on the ground and put them on. Seika's was maroon with her symbol on the cover and Mizuko's was sky blue with her symbol on it as well. "They're communicators, girls. To enable you to reach each other in an emergency."  
  
Mizuko shrugged then smiled and got on the bus. Seika looked at her communication device and smiled too.  
  
Finally her dreams had come true. 


End file.
